L'homme ivre et l'ange
by Franny Moon
Summary: Sakura est morte dans un accident de la route. Comment Syaoran survivra-t-il a sa mort? Mais surtout, comment survivra-t-il au fait qu'elle ait été tué par un homme ivre? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


[pic]Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, son histoire et ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Clamp alors s'il-vous plait, pas de poursuites!  
  
Mais ce fanfic m'appartient à moi, ***Fannie Lune*** ou Franny Moon ,de mon nom de plume anglais, alors si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander!  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, voilà mes adresses : vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com, sakura-19@caramail.com, petitelune_19@caramail.com.  
  
Désolée du fond de mon c?ur pour les erreurs...  
  
Lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
C'est la traduction de mon deuxième fanfic anglais;Throught the death. Mon troisième drame, mon troisième one-shot et mon quatrième fanfic.  
  
Je sais que c'est court, mais ça doit être court... Bah... lisez et vous verrez...  
  
  
  
L'homme ivre et l'ange (version française de « The drunk man and the angel")  
  
L'église était pleine. Mes vêtements étaient tellement noirs que je me sentais perdu... Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je me sentait triste. C'est parce que une partie de moi est partie. C'est parce qu'elle est partir.  
  
Loin dans le ciel, je sais que ton sourire illumine le paradis. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse où elle est. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse où est. Je me demande si elle est heureuse où elle est.  
  
Boire et conduire est une mauvaise idée. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais aujourd'hui, je hais cet homme qui a lui à fais ça. Je veux tuer cette homme qui lui a fais ça.  
  
Un idiot a trop bu sans le savoir et a pris sa voiture. Et c'est arrivé. Et elle n'est plus là.  
  
Son père et son frère transportaient son cercueil. Ils semblaient si tristes, blessé et vide. Pauvres hommes...  
  
Tout ça à cause de ce stupide crétin.  
  
Mon âme pleure la mort de l'ange partie trop tôt. Mes larmes brûlaient mes yeux. C'était douloureux. Ça fait mal. Ça fait terriblement mal.  
  
Sa mère était probablement vraiment heureuse de la revoir. Revoir sa petite fleur de cerisier. Je l'aurais été aussi si j'aurais été là-bas sans elle depuis tant d'années.  
  
Ce n'était pas une bonne chose finalement de ne pas lui dire à propos de mes sentiments. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Elle ne le saura jamais.  
  
Plusieurs larmes tombèrent encore de mes yeux.  
  
Je pleure. Que m'arrive-t-il. Facile! J'ai perdu une partie de moi...  
  
Le cimetière était une torture. Je ne pouvais le supporter! Je ne pouvais supporter le fait que je ne la reverrais plus! C'était insupportable... Je sentais la vie sortir de mon corps avec ces larmes sur mon visage.  
  
Je regardai son cercueil. Lentement il descendait sous terre. Je ne reverrai jamais plus son corps parfait. Verts, doux et brillants yeux verts. Joyeux et honnête sourire. Plus jamais.  
  
-NON!  
  
Je tombai sur mes genoux et tout le monde me regarda.  
  
" Pauvre chose." semblaient-t-ils penser.  
  
Tomoyo s'approcha de moi en pleurant et elle trouva la courage de me consoler.  
  
-Ça va Li-kun. Ca va.  
  
-Non! Ça ne va pas! Elle est morte!  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort et moi aussi.  
  
-Et c'est ma faute!  
  
-Je sais que c'est ce que tout le monde crois, mais je ne le crois pas. Je ne le crois pas, Li-kun.  
  
-Merci Daidoji-san. Elle était chanceuse de t'avoir.  
  
-N'oublie pas que tu étais une personne importante pour elle. N'oublie jamais ça!  
  
-Merci, Daidoji-san.  
  
-Je serai toujours là... Je serai toujours là si tu veux parler d'elle où quoi que ce soit... -Tu est une vraie amie Daidoji-san...  
  
-Li-kun, tu peux m'appeler Tomoyo...  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Elle aimerait cela.  
  
-D'accord, alors tu peux m'appeller par mon prénom aussi.  
  
-Amis?  
  
-Ouais.C'est sûr. et pour toujours.  
  
Le cercueil avait disparut sous le sol...  
  
Tout le monde était partit et je restai là. Je regardai la pierre tombale. -Sakura, je suis désolé. Ce verre. Ce dernier verre... était le verre qui m'a fait te frapper... Je suis si stupide! Je t'ai tué! J'ai tué un ange! J'ai tué celle que j'aimais... Celle que j'aime toujours. Et tu n'a même pas eu la chance de savoir que c'était moi...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Bang!  
  
-Oh mon Dieu! J'ai frappé quelqu'un. C'est Sakura!!!  
  
***fin du flashback***  
  
Tes yeux étaient fermés... Ton sang était sur ma voiture... Et juste avant que je te frappe... J'ai entendu ce cri... J'était brisé... brisé quand j'ai réalisé que c'était ton visage sur le corps sans vie. Que ce cri... ce cri effroyable était le tien. Et tu avais confiance en moi...tu avais tellement confiance en moi que tu m'as même laissé les cartes... tes précieuses cartes... à ton tueur... J'ai tellement honte! Je n'aurai jamais plus la chance de toucher ta douce peau à nouveau... J'ai brisé la vie de tout le monde.  
  
Je suis un tueur. Celui qui a tué l'ange. Je t'ai tué, mon amour... Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne veux pas vivre. Pas sans toi!  
  
-Carte du Grand combat! Appelai-je tout en pleurant.  
  
La jeune fille apparut en face de moi.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dis-je.  
  
Elle releva un sourcil.  
  
-Bat-moi à mort et fais-le pour que je souffre.  
  
Elle refusa, des larmes dans ses yeux de décevoir son nouveau maître.  
  
Je dois en prendre une avec moins de sentiments.  
  
-Carte de la Chasse!  
  
La créature sortit de la carte et me regarda.  
  
Celle-ci était cruelle, elle le ferait.  
  
-Tue-moi!  
  
Encore, l'être refusa.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Elles ne répondirent pas.  
  
-Je devrai le faire par moi-même... je suis désolé. Je ne mérite aucune d'entre vous.  
  
-NON! Crièrent-elles toutes. Maîtresse Sakura nous a laissé une mission sur son testament. Elle voulait que nous soyons à toi, et nous sommes fières de notre nouveau maître...  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas.  
  
-Elle nous a aussi demandé de te protéger. Toujours, parce que tu es une personne spéciale. Tu comptais pour elle, elle t'aimait. Aucune d'entre nous ne va te laisser de tuer.  
  
Les cart6es étaient claires. Elles ne me laisseraient pas me suicider.  
  
-Sakura.  
  
***  
  
L'histoire se termine comme ça. je pensais la terminer à la ligne : « Bat-moi à mort et fait-le pour que je souffre. » Mais j'ai changé d'avis... Alors s'il-vous plait, tout le monde, ne laissez jamais personne boire et conduire. 


End file.
